War That Should Not Have Been
by Avartia
Summary: World War Three has come and the world is going to Hell. Will this be the ends of the Countries? Joint Effort Between Kikusui179 and I


Plot: The Third World War has come. Once again the countries must turn against eachother. Chose their Allies and protect their loved ones. But will this be the final war?

The screams pierced the air, causing the willowy Japanese girl to stop. She quickly shook her head and continued on her way. There was nothing she could do but fight and avenge the death of her people. She hid her tears well as she heard that familiar laugh. The same laugh that used to be filled with happiness and joy was now cold, almost evil. She turned on her heel to face the American.

"Alfred." she said his name like it was a foul sickness.

"Akiko," his voice was so seductive, like he was trying to get her to run back into his arms, to kiss him. Still she held her ground. Her heat ached for him but he was the enemy.

"What do you want? We've done nothing, we left your country and your family alone." her voice held no emotion nor did her eyes.

"Lies! You and your scum bag brother bombed California!" he was getting angry, she could see it.

"We did no such thing. We have no desire to fight you." he seemed even angrier when she spoke. No emotion, even when she was looking at her boyfriend, her love. That was the odd thing about her one second she was happy, carefree and the next she has hard, bitter.

"Do not lie to me Tokyo." he hissed taking a step towards her. She steped back. They danced like that for a few feet until she felt a tree against her back. Her face still remained emotionless.

"Alfred, you honestly think..."

"That you two would do this, yes."

"She didn't," a new voice cut in.

"Romania," America said, his eyes lightening subtly."Vanya did. I saw the plans early this morning... Expect more to come, America.""Wait," he said, his eyes narrowing, "You say that as if you know what's coming."

"Because I do. But I feel no need to give up my neutrality..."

"Damn it, Romania! Don't you think this is bigger that all that!" he asked, slamming a palm into the tree where Tokyo stood, trapped."Let her go, America," she replied, her purple eyes cold. "She's done nothing..."

A slight hesitation on the Romanian's part before she pressed a rosary into his hands, before hissing in his ear, "We can't talk here. Too open. Flash that to the guards outside my country, they'll let you in. Don't bring anyone, not Mona, not England. Got it?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Romanian dude..." he replied, "Go on Tokyo. I don't wanna see you again."

Toyko just nodded and fled, qiuckly.

"I'll see you, perhaps, America..." Romania said softly, turning and leaving the war torn landscape. The American appeared at her door approximately two hours later, accompanied by one soldier.

"Multumesc, Alexandru. You may go," Romania said, waving the American in. "Come into the study..." she said tiredly, dropping all pretense of formality.

He followed her, quietly, glancing around her house. "I didn't think you lived in this type of house, dude," he blurted, realizing the stupidity."Thought I lived in a big, old castle, did you?" she asked, her voice devoid of humor. "I get that a lot..." she added, sitting down behind her desk. "Cigarette?" she asked.

"Yeah, please."

She handed one across the table to him, lighting both of them with a match. "The plans..." she pulled open a drawer of her desk, unlocking at least five locks. Blueprints, old drawn plans. "I found these during the second War. Even then the murderous bastard was preparing."

The plans depicted stragetic locations in the country of America, key buildings.

The missle types. What they'd do.

Who they'd kill.

"R-Romania..." he stammered, "Y-your country's in here too." He ran his fingers across the plans, the Russian impossible to read. "I know. He plans to kill those he cannot ally with."

"Why aren't you allied with him?" he asked, almsot suspicious."I feel no need to kill more of my people," she replied, her voice betraying her pain. "We aren't a warring country."

They were quiet for a period, just smoking. The smoke itself crowned their heads, caressing their hair.

"Thank you," America finally said, somewhat formally.

"It's not a problem... Just don't tell anyone where you go them, da?"

"No, no, of course not."

She nodded, as he stood. "Safe travels."

"You too... See you, dude."

He left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Snow fell gently, giving the illusion that all was normal.

That all was well.

"All was well..." Romania repeated, "All was not well..."

We'll leave her now, and go away. Miles upon miles away, in a small island chain, as fire fell from the sky.

Screams pierced the air, as scores of people died. Soon, only the fires made any noise. Soft feet ran, a small boy pressing a cloth over his mouth was fleeing.

A jet passed overhead, then landed.

"Lihikai!" a dusty blonde man shouted loudly, just as the boy tripped. His cloth flew from his hand and he immediately began coughing. The other picked him up.

"Lihikai, thank God... Come on..." he carried him back.

"K-Kitty..." he whispered through his coughs.

"Kitty... Oh, you mean Katherine... You wanna see her?"

"Y-yes... Kitty..." he went into a bout of coughs.

"Sh, kid, we'll get her."

America took Lihikai onto the jet. In four hours, they touched down in O'hare International Airport. Soon they came to the river. Chicago sat there, her back to them.

"Katherine?" America's voice was quiet, not wanting to upset her more.

"If you want something, leave."

Lihikai slowly hopped down from America's arms and leaned against her.

"Hello Lihikai." he nodded and soon fell asleep.

"He wanted to see you."

"Since when have you cared? You annexed him."

He tensed. "What France did was worse. What he did to Mona was much worse." the same excuse he used everytime. "Is Mona insane and able to see ghosts? Is your French sister that perfect? Open your damn eyes! She's shot me! And tired to kill many of us!" she sighed. "You know what, fuck it. And fuck you too."

With that she stood, picking Hawaii- the boy was feather-light- up and angrily stalked away. He was left in her

Now we travel back to Europe. A forest in a small country. Two stood there, a girl and a boy. Her eyes hold no emotion, his were darkly amused.

"Why?" she asked.

"It was all fake, anyway. I never cared for you. And now, it's just an optimal opportunity for betrayal."

Bombs began to fall, burning the city.

"...Antonio..."

"Too late now," he said, "Adios, belle..."

He disappeared into the forest. Suddenly, Mona was seized with an inclination, almost a need, to see America. She hopped a flight, touching down in Washington, DC, about two hours later.

"He's with Kat. You need to go to O'hare."

"Alright...See you, then, Vegas," Mona replied, hopping another flight.

"Looking for him?" Chicago asked, her voice empty as Lihikai leaned against her and hugged her around the waist.

"Kitty... be nice, Kitty..."

"Sh, Lihikai.""Oui, I'm looking for him."

"Check the river. If he cared, he'd be here."

"He cares."

"No, he doesn't..."

"Kitty?"

"Mhm?"

"How come I don't look like you guys?" he asked, playing with his brown hair, then her blonde.

"Um..." she paused.

"Please tell me, Kitty..."

"A long time ago, Lihikai, a bad witch stole you away," she said.

At this point, Lihikai interrupted.

"Who was the witch?"

"We don't know. But she stole you away... You were a prince, of a faraway land. When that witch stole you, she didn't want you, I guess, so she left you with us. We loved you, cared for you. That's why you don't look like us..."

He yawned then and fell asleep in her lap. She caught Monaco's smirk.

"What!" she asked, irritably.

"Nothing. Didn't know you had a heart."

"Naturally I have one. I can't live without one."

"you know what I mean." she smiled and walked to the river. She sat by her brother, not saying a thing.

"Hey Mona." he said quietly.

"B-bonjour Alfie." he turned towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"It was f-fake. This w-whole time it was f-fake."

"Spain?" he asked, not meaning to but it was the firs thing that came to mind.

"oui." she sighed. "I still love him."

America sighed. "Do you, dude?" she didn't respond. She slid her engagement ring off her finger and threw it into the lake. "I can't believe I trusted him with my heart." she hugged her brother then and started crying into his shoulder. Soon enough she had fallen alseep.

Back in Europe, Moldova sat at Lithuania's bed side. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. She didn't notice someone come to the door. Tap, Tap, Tap

Soft rapping on the frame of the door. "Sora told me to tell you to eat something..." Translyvania said.

"okay." she didn't look away from the boy she loved.

"And she said if you didn't move, I was to pick you up and carry you outside and leave you there." she stood slowly, shaking.

"Multumesc, pierde. I didn't want you to stab me..." he said.

"I left my knife and sword in my room."

"I know, but still..." Andrei smiled and ruffled his hair absently.

"there's nothing to fear."

"Sides, y'know, pissing the wrong person off and them killing me." He laughed then, his red eyes full of amusement. He even managed to get Moldova to smile.

"Come on then I thought you were supposed to feed me."

"Da, da," he said, "You look nice when you smile..."

"thanks. It's a rare sight."

"Well, it shouldn't be."

"there's not much to smile about when you've had my life."

"Guess so, but come on. I made tortes~," he said, smiling.

"alright." He led the way out, still smiling. She followed. Stopping when her phone rang. She checked her text, and gasped dropping her phone.

"What is it?" he asked, the smile disappearing.

"London was just bombed." her voice was full of sadness and fear.

"...no..." he breathed out.

"Viku's fine but there's no sign of Arthur."

"My god..."

"I swear if he's hurt I'll kill that Russian Bastard."

"Let's just eat and talk. Calm ourselves."

"you're right." she picked up her phone and tucked it away.

He cut two slices of torte and they fell to was charming, in that he could flirt without flirting. He knew she was taken. she surprised herself. That she could actually act like a girl. At one point though, he poked her nose with his fork.

She hit him.

Hard.

"sorry." she said helping him up.

"Owieee..." he sniffed, "Kiss it better~," he said, jokingly.

"not happening." Sniiiif.

"Fine. Meeaaan..." she rolled her eyes and quickly kissed the red mark she had put on his cheek. He grinned.

"I knew it! I haven't lost iiitttt!" he chuckled, grabbing her wrist as she went to hit him again.

"you are so predicable"

He chuckled and let her hand go. She was surprised; he didn't try anything.

"I know you're dating Toris... And sora'd kill me along with you if I did anything..."

"that's so true."

"So I won't. I value living."

"We all do. I don't think we'll all make it though."

"I dunno... We might."

"I hope so."

Aw, calm down. It's a shame to see your pretty face all messed up by sorrow." there it was again. Flirting without flirting. A small blush crept into her cheeks.

"You're blushing."

"Another rare sight. Don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to, but it's nice."

"No it's not. It makes me look like a girl, people see girls as weak."

"No, they don't. They're lovely."

"I can't be seen as weak." she continued, almost as if she didn't hear him.

You aren't weak," he said, gently taking her chin. "They're lovely things, lovely /people/ that should be cherished."

"if only other men understood that."

"Toris seems to.."

"true.""And I do so that's two."

"better then none." she laughed slightly, he smiled.

"I guess so."

"It is." It was silent her sitting and him still holding on to her chin.

"I've never noticed it before Jessicai but you have beautiful eyes." She blushed again.

"Thanks." they leaned towards each other then, sharing a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled her off the stool and closer to him with one arm, the other pulled her hair out of its messy bun. They were luckly they were home alone. Except for Lithuania, but he was to stay in bed. The kiss deepened.

"A-Andrei..." she moaned quietly. She wanted to tell him this wasn't right but she couldn't. She was to lost in the moment.

It broke, and he blinked, his red eyes depicting surpirse.

BANG."I'm so stupid..." he said, his head on the table. "Stupid and flirtatious... You have a lover..."

"It's ok, Andrei."

"Nu, nu, nu... Don't encourage me, Jessicai..." he groaned, against the table, "I'm so stupid...""Andrei..." she said softly, shaking her head and gently touching her lips.

He didn't reply, merely sliding his face off the glass table. Smears were left from his nose, lips. Another groan. "And now sora's really gonna kill me..."

"she doesn't have to know."

"doesn't have to know what?" they tensed and turned.

Romania smiled. "Just keep it from Toris, da?" she asked, her purple eyes amused as she walked into her study.

"She spends so much time in there," Andrei said as the sirens began to blare. An air raid.

"And I think we should too," Jessica said, walking in as well.

"Andrei, take her into the alchemy lab. Both of you, don't touch anything."

"Got it." he led her down. Romania joined them a few minutes later, Lithuania in her arms.

"This is why you evacuated."

"I knew it was planned," Romania replied, fiddling with a pot on a fire. Jessica didn't say a thing as she sat by Lithuania. The explosions came then.

"Sora... will we be ok?"

"We'll be fine Andrei." he nodded.

Back in the Pacific Tokyo sat across from Japan, arguing. "I have always fought by your side."

"You're too close to him."

"I am not!"

"Hai, you are."

"But Kiku..."

"No buts about it Akiko." he sighed and looked at her. "Remember betrayal carries the stiffest penalty."

"I know." she stood and walked out. She headed to the only place she could think of.

America. She had to tell him. Warn him.

Betrayal...It was not.

"Alfred!" she shouted as soon as found him. "I know you don't want to see me but please just listen."

"What?" his voice was still cold when he spoke to her.

"He's going to bomb your whole country." her tone was serious, her eyes filled with truth. The first bomb hit then. She grabbed his hand and started running. They stopped right outside of Chicago. He didn't say a thing, just starring at the fire. A cold laugh caused them to turn, Japan stood there, tightly holding his gun.

"Betrayal carries the stiffest penalty."

BANG

Tokyo lay bleeding on the ground, America was sitting next to her. Japan dropped the gun.

"N-no." seemed to be the only thing he could say. Tokyo turned her head enough to look at her older brother. "Betryal carries the sitffest penalty." she whispered. She turned her head back as he ran.

A small blonde girl stood sillouhetted against the fire. She flicked a backwards glance, her blue eyes empty of any emotion, as she walked into the flames.

As in if slow motion the building closest to her exploded. Pieces went flying, glass, plaster, and drywall.

"K-K-Katherine!" America cried in a strangled voice. Two of his closest people, two of the people he loved most, leaving. Dying.

"Al-Alfred... it's ok..." Tokyo breathed out, her voice whispery as though it hurt to talk.

"No... No! It's not! You're d-d-dying and K-Kat might be d-dead..."

They were silent as Tokyo's life leeched away from her into the waiting ground. It drank thirstily, like a man in a desert. Her eyes slid shut, her chest ceasing to move.

"Sing me to sleep," she breathed, before her eyes shut.

"Sing... Rock-a-bye baby,

In the treetop..." his breath caught in his throat, as she squeezed his hand weakly.

"When the wind blows,

The cradle will rock.

When the bough breaks,

the cradle will falls.

And down will come baby..." he took a long breath, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to finish.

"Cradle and all..."

He looked at Tokyo's still body and broke down weeping. He lay across her chest, her blood staining his hair, and wept. It was a hopeless weeping, one from deep in the chest, quiet.

As if in memorial, a last word, a last sacrifice, another bomb fell.

Incinerating the city. Fire burnt the city to ashes.

The ashes revealed a small blonde girl lying in the cemetary, blocks away. A clear view, unobstructed by "progress" and buildings.

"Katherine!" he cried, whispery, his throat still worn from smoke.

If the girl heard, she gave no indication. For all he knew she could be dead.

He staggered to his feet, running with reckless abandon to her. She was still breathing, just barely, her face bloody and marked by burns and tears.

"Katherine Marie Jones!" he shouted, his fear turned to anger.

"..." the girl was silent, her eyes shut as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Katherine!" he shouted again, "This is not funny!"

Still, the girl was silent. He could hear soft whispering coming from her, but her lips barely moved.

"Wannadie, wannadie, wannadie," she whispered, over and over.

"Katherine!" he shouted again, shaking her, and forcing her to sit up and look at him. "Katherine! This! Is! Not! Funny!"

She looked at him vacantly, with no recognition in her blue eyes. At this distance, he clearly saw flecks of gold.

The sign of a witch.

The old fear returned, that this girl was in consorts with the devil, that she needed to be burnt.

"A witch?" she asked hollowly, looking straight in his eyes with no emotion, almost as though he wasn't there, "You may be close to the truth there..."

"In consorts with Satan! That's why you can't die! Why you didn't burn!"

She was silent then, vacantly looking away, almost as though uncaring among the rows and rows of dead. "I belong here, among the dead. I'm dead, even if I am alive..."

His eyes burned with anger, and everything within him yearned to reach out, to strike the girl.

So he did.

A knife glittered in his hand, previously in his boot, and as he hit her, the knife cut across her cheek. She didn't flinch, didn't cry out.

"Kill me... Every fiber of your being wishes to kill me. So do it. I'm too weak to do it myself."

Her speech, so quiet, only served to enrage him further. The knife, now stained red, was stained even further as he cut her again.

And again.

And again.

In his blue eyes, which previously glittered with fun, now glittered with insanity, lunacy.

She fell, her blonde hair now red, dripping with her own blood. Her empty blue eyes, now empty in a different way.

Two words, breathed from her lips, snapped him out of it.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "For doing what I could not."

He blinked, the lunacy leaving his gaze. "K-Kat..." he whispered, his eyes wide, and, as if noticing the blood, the cuts, for the first time, looked at his hands, his knife, disgusted.

The blood loss killed her swiftly.

"N-no! Kat..."

"Man. You really fucked her up, didn't you?" Monaco asked, rudely.

"Sh-shut up," he hissed angrily, cradling his little sister's broken and cut body.

"Alfie it was bound to happen sooner or later." no emotion rang through her voice as she watched them. Suddenly she gapsed. "Luc." she whsipered before running off, without a goodbye.

"I-it wasn't... s-supposed to h-happen like this... Oh god, Kat... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, picking her limp body up and carrying her to the River.

Her favorite spot.

Her blood dripped down, still warm.

"I'm so s-sorry..." he whispered again, brushing her hair, now red, away from her face. "S-See you...s-soon..." he whispered, placing her body gently in the river. She floated away, her hair fanning out, as she sunk beneath the surface.

America stood, determined to get revenge. For both og the girls he lost.

Two days later, bombs fell on Japan. One fighter dropped their load, then flew right into the line of the explosives.

The plane was vaporized instantly. It was manned by one Colonel Alfred Fitzgerald Jones.

The explosives dropped by his plane claimed one victim.

Kiku Honda.

The Third World War was ended that day.

The recorded casualties totaled over four million lives.

The recorded country casualties: America, Japan, Monaco, England, Lithuania, Spain, Ukraine.

The recorded MIA countries: Canada, Taiwan, Estonia, Belarus, the Italias. They were presumed dead.

All of the dead and missing were given a proper burial with full honors.


End file.
